The Seven Bad Girls
by peddielover123
Summary: Girls Patricia, Amber, Joy, Mara, Nina, Willow, and Kt all have the time of their lives partying and having fun. But they soon find out the problems of friendship and relationships in their freshman year.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I've seen a few reviews about me updating, so I've been thinking about it. I think the only way to start it up again is to completely rewrite it. It will be rewritten from the beginning, even with a different plot.**

**I hope you all are fine with what I've decided to do with the story. I just think I have changed so much in a writer since after writing it, and I think rewriting it will make it even better. My others stories- Bullied and Broken, House of Anubis- Season Four, and One Shots will hopefully be rewritten/edited as well. **

**Here is the prologue for all of you guys! xoxo**

* * *

**Prologue **

It was the first day of Freshman year and Patricia Williamson, with her six best friends: Joy Mercer, Amber Millington, Nina Martin, Mara Jaffray, Kt Rush, and Willow Jenks walk through the halls of their school, as everyone moved aside. They are the seven most popular girls at Liberty Charter school, and they were looking forward to keeping it that way.

Patricia walked up to her boyfriend, Eddie Miller, wrapping her arms around his neck. Joy popped the gum in her mouth, biting her lip as she looked around at all the guys in their school. Joy, Nina, Willow, and Kt texted on their phones, while Mara turned the page of her book.

Just then a swarm of students swept in, walking in a group just like they did. They got many stares, almost as many as they had got. They shove past the group, knocking Mara's book out of her hands.

"Who the hell are they?" Patricia asks in a fury.

"I don't know. But they better not be coming here" Joy spits, crossing her arms.

"Guys, did you hear?," Jerome asks, running up to the group. "their school burned down. They have to go here now"

"Are you kidding me" Amber rolls her eyes.

The intercom then comes on, interrupting everyone's conversations. "Ninth graders report to the gymnasium"

Everyone- including Patricia, Joy, Amber, Nina, Mara, Kt, Willow, Eddie, and Jerome walk into the gymnasium, sitting down in the front row seats. Then Mick, Alfie, and Fabian walk into the gymnasium, sitting next to the others.

As the other high school kids make their way into the gymnasium, the principle starts speaking. "As many of you have heard- Frobisher Academy has burned down," he says, then continues. "so many of the students will be coming here for the time being until they can build a new school"

"What! Are you kidding me?" Mick Campbell screams, balling his fists together.

"It's only for a short while" the principle insists, shushing the students. "All students should report to their normal classes, Frobisher Academy students may come to my office to receive their schedule"

So they do- Patricia, Eddie, Joy, and all the others head to their normal classes, not knowing what would happen afterwards with having the Frobisher Academy students on their turf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

***Joy***

Ello', I am Joy Mercer, one of the most popular girls at my school. I like Jerome Clarke, he has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I love the color purple, zebras, and I want to be a writer when I grow up. I have six girl best friends and five guy best friends. My closest are Patricia, Jerome, Mara, and Fabian.

"Hi" Jerome says, walking up to my locker.

"Hey" I say, putting my books in my locker.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date" he asks, seeming nervous.

"Sure" I say, trying not to sound _too _happy.

"Cool, how about Sunday"

"Ok" I say. "Bye" I say, walking to my next class, History.

I was staring at Jerome the whole period, I couldn't help it he's too cute. He winked when he noticed I was staring.

"Ok everyone" Grace, one of the most popular girls says.

Her hair is the brightest yellow you will ever see, and she has blue fake contacts. Her real eye color are brown, and her hair is died. Everyone calls her Gracey the Fakey, because everything about her is fake.

"I have something to tell everybody" she says in front of the class, faking a smile. "I am having my big school party next Friday" she says, handing everyone invitations.

When she hands me mine, I rip it up and throw it across the room. She winks at Jerome when she walks back to her seat.

"I can't believe she's having her party next Friday" I whisper to Nina.

"I know, my party is next Friday" she says, rolling her eyes.

"Nobody will be going to her party" I say deviously.

"You are going to be doing projects with partners" the teacher says. "I will assign you a partner and you will write a twenty page report"

"Uhh" I whine.

"Here are the partners: Grace and Jerome, Joy and Mara, Amber and Fabian, Nina and Patricia, Jack and Eddie, Mick and Samantha, Alfie and John, Kt and Evan, Willow and Shawn" Mrs. Andrews says.

"Yes" I say.

Mrs. Andrews hands me a paper and we were assigned World War II. "How about we start Saturday night" Mara asks.

"Sure" I say. "Text me when and I will come to your house"

"Ok" she says, turning back to the front of the room as Mrs. Andrews says, "they are due in three weeks"

I walk to my locker and get my books out. "Grace is so annoying" Jerome says, walking up behind me.

"Of course she is" I say, putting my books in my locker and not looking at him.

"She wants to work on it on Sunday" he says, sounding sad.

"So.." I say, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Our date is this Sunday"

"Fine, we can go out another time since your new 'partner' wants to work on it on Sunday" I say, slamming my locker and walking away.

* * *

***Mara***

I am Mara Jaffray, one of the most popular girls at my school. I like a boy, his name is Mick Campbell, who is the star football player. I have six girl best friends and five boy best friends. My bestest friends in the world are Willow, Kt, Patricia, Joy, and Mick. I love elephants, my favorite color is orange, and I want to be a doctor when I'm older.

"Hi" Kt and Willow say as I walk up to them.

"Hey"

"Do you want to skip class" Patricia asks, typing on her phone.

"Sure" I say.

We sneak out the back and take a shortcut to our cars. Willow and Kt get in my orange Nissan, Joy and Amber get in Patricia's black Porsche, and Nina gets in her ford. We all meet each other at a place to eat because it's lunch time.

"I will get a salad with lettuce, tomatoes, croutons, ranch, a side of fries, and a water" I say to the waiter, setting my menu down.

"Are you on a diet or something" Nina asks.

"No, I just want a salad" I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh" she says, nodding her head.

"I will get a hamburger with cheese, lettuce, and ketchup, with a side of cheese fries, and a Coke" Patricia orders.

"Fettuccini Alfredo with a Pepsi" Joy says.

"Um, a taco with lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, a tiny bowl of sour cream, and a Sierra Mist" Amber orders.

"A veggie wrap with fries and a root beer" Willow says.

"I will get the same as Patricia" Nina says, as she points at Patricia.

"I'll have the same as Joy" Kt orders, pointing at Joy.

"What do you want for when you wait" the waiter asks.

"Um, cheese sticks and biscuits" Patricia says.

"Let's play a game" Amber says, smiling.

"What game?" Nina asks.

"The confession game" she says.

"What is that" I ask.

"We tell any confession we kept from any of us"

"Ok" we all say.

"I'll start" Willow says. "I think Shawn Bennett is hot"

"Isn't he your partner" Nina asks.

"Yeah"

"My turn" Amber says. "I like Alfie" she says, as everyone gasps and hides under the table.

"It's okay, I broke up with him" Patricia awkwardly says.

"Why" Joy asks.

"He wouldn't let any other guys talk to me"

"Patricia, it's your turn" Amber says, as everyone looks at her.

"When I was dating Alfie, I started to develop feelings for Eddie" she says, looking down.

"PEDDIE" Amber screams, making everyone look at her. "What" she says back to the people, making them turn away.

"You and Eddie make such a cute couple" Joy says, smiling.

"Joy, it's your turn" Amber says, bringing her out of her daydream.

"Why can't I go last" Joy whines.

"We're going in a circle" Amber says. "See, so the order of the circle is: Willow, Me, Patricia, Joy, Nina, and Kt"

"Fine" Joy says. "I'm going on a date with Jerome"

"Yay" Amber says, clapping.

"Well...was"

"What do you mean was" Patricia asks.

"He has to do his project the same day as our date" She says.

"Oh, well don't worry he will drop his project to another day" Amber says.

"Are you sure" Joy asks, not seeming convinced.

"Raise your hand if you have ever seen Jerome drop a date for homework"

"That explains it" Amber says when no one raises their hands.

"Your turn Mara" Patricia says to me.

"Oh, um...I like Mick" I say.

"Really" everyone asks.

"Yeah"

"Ok, my turn" Nina says. "I like Fabian"

"Really" Amber asks.

"Yeah"

"My turn" Kt then says. "I like Evan"

After we are done talking, we drive back to school. It is 12:30 and school ends at 1:30, so we go to our next class.

* * *

***Nina***

My name is Nina Martin, I am one of the most popular girls at my school. I have a crush on a boy named Fabian, he is really sweet. I have six girl best friends and five boy best friends. My bestest friends are Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie.

I love pandas, my favorite color is red, and I want to be an actor when I'm older. Me and the girls snuck out of school for lunch, and later Patricia is having one of her big parties.

In class I got so bored and zoned out. "NINA" someone screams. "NINA" they scream again, and I notice it's Amber.

"What" I ask, looking around the class.

"You were zoning out"

"Oh" I say as the bell rings. "That class was so boring" I say, as I am getting books out of my locker.

"Are you excited about Patricia's party" she asks.

"Yeah, she throws the best parties" I say.

"Her parents aren't going to be there" she says.

"Awesome"

When our parents aren't there for our parties, they are way better. Because we can drink more, play more party games, and just have more fun. After school me, Amber, and Mara go to the drug store and get tons of cigarettes and lighters. Then we go to the mall to get outfits for Patricia's party.

I am wearing a red party dress, black heels, my nails are painted red with black lines, and my hair is straightened.

Amber is wearing a strapless pink dress with the top of the dress white and the bottom pink. She is wearing white heels, and her hair is braided, her nails are pink with the thumb silver and one of the lines have black jagged lines on them.

Mara is wearing an orange skirt, and a white strapless top, with orange heels. Her hair is straightened with a clip and her nails are orange with white polka dots.

We then go to Patricia's house.

* * *

***Patricia***

Me and Joy go to the store and buy gummy worms, gummy bears, skittles, starburst, pizzas, fifteen tubs of ice cream, popcorn, all kinds of chips, tacos, hotdogs, hamburgers, chicken, cupcakes, a cake, milkshakes, donuts, pasta salad, macaroni salad, pudding, candy bars, more candy, fruit and vegetable plaiters, crackers, cheese it's, fruit snacks, ice cream sandwiches, salad, pop, energy drinks, juice, tons of alcohol, tea, hot chocolate, and tons of other drinks.

I go back home and put on a black cocktail dress with purple heels. I curl my hair and my nails are purple with leopard print.

Joy puts on a purple zebra print dress with black heels, she curls her hair and her nails are purple with zebra print.

After that I go to the room with the hot tub and flat screen tvs. I put wine and wine glasses in the bar and clean out the hot tub and put music CDs by the tv.

After that I turn on the disco ball and put some chips in there. Then leave the room and fix all the other rooms.

Finally all the others arrive.

***End of Chapter Two***

_So thank you everyone who likes this story, I already got four favorites and three follows and three reviews. Also give credit to Outlaw Waterfall 1729._

_I will update this when I get at least over five or six reviews._

***This chapter has been fully edited on March 21st, 2016***


	3. Chapter 3

_Since I got a lot of reviews in the past few days, I decided to give all of you fans out there a new chapter!_

_-PeddieLover123_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

***Willow***

Hi, my name is Willow and I am one of the most popular girls at my school. I have six girl best friends and five girl best friends. My bestest friends in the whole world are Mara, Amber, Alfie, and Mick.

I have a crush on a boy in my class, Shawn, he is so hot. My favorite color is yellow, my favorite animal is a fox, and I want to be a comedian when I grow up.

I am currently at Patricia's party and we are playing spin the bottle. Amber spins it as it lands on Jerome, they share a kiss but quickly let go. Jerome then spins the bottle and it lands on Mara, they share a kiss and let go.

Mara spins the bottle and it lands on Mick, they kiss and Mara smiles. Mick spins the bottle and it lands on Joy, after they kiss they both look disgusted. Joy and Jerome then kiss, and break apart.

"Ok, let's play seven minutes in heaven now" Amber says.

"Ok" Mara says, as Amber spins the bottle two times and it lands on Eddie and Patricia.

They walk to one of Patricia's guest bedrooms and close the door.

* * *

***Patricia***

Me and Eddie walk into one of my spare bedrooms and close the door, awkwardly sitting on the bed.

"If you don't like me you don't have to do this you know" I say, looking at the ground.

"I like you" he says, making me look up.

"Ok"

There is silence, until he kisses me and we start making out. Soon enough there are knocks on the door. We walk out and sit back down. Me and Eddie both spin the bottle once and it lands on Mara and Mick. They both walk into the room and smile at each other before they walk in.

* * *

***Mara***

Me and Mick walk into the same room as Patricia and Eddie and closed the door. There is silence for the whole time and we don't do anything.

We hear knocking on the door and walk out. "How was it?" Amber asks as I walk out.

"Fine" I say.

"Ok, well I need to set out more food and drinks" Patricia says, walking out.

"I'll come" Joy says, catching up to her.

* * *

***Joy***

"So how was it" I ask Patricia.

"Fine" she says.

"What should I put out now" Patricia asks.

"Candy"

"Okay" she says.

Patricia leaves and I walk down the hallway to Patricia's room and I see two people standing in the hallway. I notice it's Jerome and Mara, with Jerome holding her hair and they are leaning in for a kiss.

Jerome then looks over and my face fills with tears. I start to run away but he runs after me and pulls my arm.

"What" I say, with tears streaming down my face.

"That wasn't what it looked like" he says.

"It sure looked like it"

"Please let me explain" he begs.

"...fine"

"Mara said she thinks she likes me and wanted to kiss me to find out if she did" he says. "And I was going to kiss her...but I realized I like you. That's why I asked you on a date" he continues.

"Really" I ask.

"Yeah"

There is silence and then he starts stroking my hair. I put my arms around his waist, and we share a short but passionate kiss. We go into the room with the hot tub and he takes his shirt off.

I strip down into my bra and panties since I didn't bring a bathing suit and get in. After I get in he dunks me in the water, I come up and pretend to be drowning.

"Help" I say.

He pulls me out of the water by my waist and tries to kiss me, but I pull away and smack my lips against his. After a little bit we go back downstairs.

* * *

***Amber***

I am in the game room playing games with Alfie and I beat him. "Wow, who thought Amber Millington, the fashion princess could beat Alfie Lewis, the prankster and game pro at a game" he says, and I smile.

We are leaning in so close and I trip over the plug. He catches me, as I say. "Thanks"

"Yeah" he awkwardly says, as I deepen the space between us and I touch his lips.

"I gotta go" I say.

"Ok, bye"

I leave the room and go downstairs.

* * *

***Nina***

"Hey Fabian" I say, walking up to him.

"Hi" he replies. "What are you doing?"

"Just standing here"

"Let's go to another room"

"Ok" I say, as he leads me to another room.

He starts kissing me and I stroke my hair, he goes down to my neck and starts kissing it. He goes all the way down and kisses my legs and thighs. He puts his hands down my shirt and unhooks my bra.

* * *

***Joy***

Me and Jerome are sitting down in the living room and Mara walks in. "Why did you kiss Jerome?" I ask her, making her turn to me.

"I wanted to see if I liked him" she  
replies.

"It sure seemed like it when you wanted to kiss him" I say, crossing my arms.

"You're just jealous because when you liked Fabian he didn't like you back, and now Jerome doesn't like you"

After that I start to tug on her hair and she punches me in the stomach, and soon enough I am getting pulled off by Jerome.

"Joy" Jerome says, looking into my eyes.

"What"

"Please don't do this" he says, holding onto me.

"What do you mean, do you like Mara or something"

He shakes his head. "No, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Aww" Amber says, as we look at Amber and then share a kiss.

* * *

***Patricia***

I am getting food and Eddie comes up to me. "Hey" he says.

"Hi" I say, as he kisses me.

"I'm glad I could come to the party" A devious voice says.

I look over and say, "You"

* * *

***End of Chapter Three***

_So, I'm sorry this is a cliffhanger, but I thought it should have ended that way. I write this story with Outlaw Waterfall 1729, so special thanks to her. I got five favorites, four follows, and eleven reviews. When I get five or six more reviews I will update. Thanks for all who reviews, favorites, and follows. I love you all._

_-PeddieLover123 is out! :)_

***This chapter has been fully edited on March 21st, 2016* **


	4. Chapter 4

_I am really sorry I haven't been able to update for probably a month, but I have been really busy this summer. I am getting a new computer in my room and my parents keep on hogging the living room computer. So here is an update for ya!_

_-PeddieLover123_

* * *

**Chapter Four **

***Previously on The Seven Bad Girls***

***Patricia***

_I am getting food and Eddie comes up to me. "Hey" he says._

_"Hi" I say, as he kisses me._

_"I'm glad I could come to the party" A devious voice says._

_I look over and say, "You"_

"What are you doing" I say angrily.

"Just visiting my girlfriend, that's all" he says.

"Go away Ben"

"Now who's this" he says, pointing at Eddie.

"That's Eddie, my _boyfriend" _I say, putting my arm around him.

"Oh, a little boyfriend" he teases.

"Just go away Ben" I hiss.

"No" he says, as he comes toward me.

He smiles and comes closer as he pushes his lips against mine. I push him off, as Eddie punches him. He punches Eddie back, and soon it is a full fight between Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, Mick, Ben, and four other guys. Soon Ben and his friends look horrible and Eddie and the guys look fine.

"Fine, we'll leave" Ben finally says.

After they leave I make everyone else leave except Joy, Amber, Nina, Mara, Willow, and Kt.

"What was so bad about him" Joy asks, putting her hand on mine.

"He abused me" I say, not looking up.

"Oh my god" Mara looks shocked.

"Yeah, he was always late to my house when we would hang out and I looked in his jacket pockets one time and there was a check for alcohol" I say. "A lot of it" I say, looking serious.

***Flashback***

_It is just a typical Friday night when me and Ben watch movies. But it wasn't just the typical night. Ben went to the bathroom, and I checked in his jacket pockets since I was always so sure he was hiding something. It contained his phone, keys, and a check for tons of alcohol._

_"What are you doing" he asks, coming up behind me._

_"Nothing"_

_"It sure doesn't look like it" he says, crossing his arms._

_"It sure doesn't look like it" I snap back, mocking him._

_"Don't talk to me like that" he says as he slaps me._

_"Stop" I say._

_"Do not tell me what to do" he says as he slaps me again._

_He then continues and goes too far as to pushing me against the wall and furniture and making me bleed. I never told on him until..._

***Three Months Later***

_I have took enough on this. I am not taking any more of this lying and the bruises and cuts I have from Ben and also the cuts from myself letting the anger out._

_That Friday night Ben came home the drunkest I have ever seen him. "Hey babe"_

_"Hi"_

_"Can you get me some more" he asks, as he hands me his cup._

_"I think you've had enough"_

_"I said get me some more" he says, as he shoves the glass into my stomach hard, making me ache in pain._

_He tackles me to the ground and starts to pulls my hair. "Stop" I beg. It goes on with him hurting me, but that might I escaped from his house and ran to my car, prepared to speed, for my life depends on it._

_That night, my parents seen me and I packed my bags so we could move to a new house in a brand new city where he can't find me. As I was driving away that day, I seen been Ben standing there, watching me._

"So that's why you moved" Nina asks, sounding sincere.

"Yeah" I say, looking down at my hands.

"What happened to him after that?" Amber asks.

"He went to jail, but I guess one of his friends bailed him out and said he didn't do it"

"He should be in jail for underage drinking and abuse" Mara says.

"Yeah, but we do underage drinking too" Amber says.

"We cover it up by getting fake ids and making ourselves look older" Kt points out.

"Your right guys" I say, shaking my head. "He should be in jail" I continue, on the verge of tears. "And we do cover up our tracks pretty well"

We continue through the night cleaning the house.

* * *

***Ben***

That little bitch. That stupid boy ruined everything. Those bitches don't know what's coming.

* * *

***Mara***

I thought I liked Jerome, and I think I do, but I will always like Mick more. I don't want it to get between mine and Joy's or Jerome and Mick's friendships for that matter. I mean, me and Joy have been best friends since kindergarten, but I do like him.

So, I decided to talk to her about our little fight. "Joy, I'm sorry" I blurt out, finally speaking.

"Really" She asks, surprised.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if I liked him but I don't. And I would never want anything to get between our friendship and-" I am interrupted by a hug.

"It's okay, I would never want anything to get between us either" she says, smiling.

"Let's go" I say, leading us both into Patricia's living room.

* * *

***Patricia***

I still can't believe Ben came. I mean, I was freaking out so bad and he only made things worse and he was the worst boyfriend ever. I mean, he would always beat me and flirt with other girls in my face. He is the worst human being on earth. It could have gone as far as rape if I haven't left.

I take a drink from the table with drinks on it. Yes, I drink when I'm nervous and actually I drink all the time. I keep thinking about the day me and Eddie first met.

***Flashback***

_I was running, it was the day I ran away from Ben and I was running all the way back to my house. Which was a long way, probably about twenty miles._

_I was running, and I suddenly bump into someone. "I'm so sorry" the person says. I look up and he suddenly looks a lot like Ben. Is it just me or does he really look like Ben._

_"Um, it's alright I gotta go" I say, as I pick up my stuff and run away, ignoring all the "waits" and "who are you's" as I ran to my house and packed._

_I soon found out it was Eddie stated to him that he was way better than Ben and never hurt me. The only time he did was when he didn't see me in the hall and on accident smacked me right in the face. _

I soon found myself staring into the darkness as I passed out on the floor.

* * *

***Eddie***

I can't believe that boy showed up and punched me. I punched him back of course, and soon enough me, the boys, him, and a few others were in a big fight. We won of course, and they left. I am going to find out what he did to her soon enough. I stayed, and me and the boys were talking in the other room while they were having a 'girl talk'.

I walked into the kitchen, and stared in shock at the site in front of me. "Patricia"

***End of Chapter Four***

_I know I haven't updated in a while, as you see above I already told you why. I write this story with Outlaw Waterfall 1729, her being the co-author._

_I got the idea of making Ben the boy who was her old boyfriend and beat her from a person on here, known as a guest. I don't know who it was, but special thanks to them._

_Comment any suggestions, I take requests and will give you a shout-out. _

_Also, I'm doing a contest on this story where I need eight or nine new characters. I will decide later, and anyways, they are for the girls that bully the house of anubis gang, and Ben's friends. _

_So, here are the things I need to know about them. _

_Name-_

_Eye color-_

_Hair color-_

_Personality-_

_Likes-_

_Dislikes-_

_Boy or Girl crush-_

_Girl or Boy most hate is to- _

_Problem (like Amber always does it with people to get what she wants)- _

_Their worst fear-_

_How they are taken down-_

_That is mostly all I need, but add more if you would like about them. I will pick nine or ten of your people and put them on here. So, thank you so much everybody. I will update when I get five or six reviews. _

_-PeddieLover123 is out!_

***This chapter has been fully edited on March 21st, 2016***


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is a little chapter for all of you!_

_-PeddieLover123_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

***Previously on The Seven Bad Girls***

***Eddie***

_I can't believe that boy showed up and punched me. I punched him back of course, and soon enough me, the boys, him, and a few others were in a big fight. We won of course, and they left. I am going to find out what he did to her soon enough. I stayed, and me and the boys were talking in the other room while they were having a 'girl talk'._

_I walked into the kitchen, and stared in shock at the site in front of me. "Patricia"_

There she is, laying on the floor passed out, blood drenching her dress and forehead. Her legs and arms also drenched in blood, and a rock laying next to her, drenched in blood.

"What the hell" I say, walking up to her. "Patricia, Patricia" I say, shaking her.

I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the others. "We need to get her to the hospital" I scream.

"What happened" Joy asks, running over.

"I found her in the kitchen passed out, and I think somebody hit her with a rock" I say.

"Oh my god" Nina says.

* * *

***Fifteen Minutes Later***

We are currently at the hospital, waiting for Patricia to wake up, if she does wake up that is.

"Are you all here to see Patricia" the nurse asks, walking up to us.

"Yes" we all say and get up out of our seats.

"I'm terribly sorry, but she has fallen into a coma" she says, looking says.

* * *

***End of Chapter Five***

_I know it's really short, but I will promise to update soon and the next chapter will be longer. I promise._

_I know you might not be able to fall into a coma just by getting hit in the head by a rock, but it is just for the story._

_I still need new characters for the story because I will need them in the next few chapters. You can put as many ideas for new characters, but that doesn't mean all of yours will get chosen, or even one of them. _

_I will update soon. _

_-PeddieLover123 is out!_

***This chapter has been fully edited on March 21st, 2016***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

***Two Weeks Later***

***Amber***

Patricia has been in a coma for two weeks, and everyone is taking it really hard. Jerome has been getting into a lot of fights, Mara's grades have been going downhill, Nina has started cutting, Eddie has been hanging out with the wrong people, Willow has been skipping school more than usual, Kt has been drinking more and more and getting drunk, Alfie has not been eating at all, and Fabian and Mick have been fighting.

Me, on the other hand, have been having trouble from just going up to boys and kissing their faces off. Patricia always told me to stop and only had me do that for my grades, but now I can't stop.

Right now, I am at my house and I am scrolling through my phone, looking for a number I should call and I called him. Joe. A few minutes later he knocks on my door, and I open it and pull him inside.

Shutting the door, I start kissing him again and pull him into the living room and push him against the wall. I start kissing his neck, as I unbutton and take off his shirt. I pull away for a second to lift my shirt over my head to reveal my laced bra.

I start kissing him again, and pull of my pants to reveal my matching panties. I jump and wrap my legs around his waist, as he walks over to the couch and lays me down.

"Amber...A-Amber...we can't do this you broke up with me remember" he says.

I get off of him and look him in the eyes. "I like you"

"Look Amber, your hot and everything but I just don't trust that you really line me until we go on a date"

"Then let's go on a date tonight then" I say.

"Ok" he says. "I gotta go" he says, as I follow him to the door while he puts his shirt back on and kisses my forehead.

I shut the door and sigh, before walking into the kitchen. If only I knew a boy that would do it with me, and we had no feelings for each other. Like a no strings attached thing. Oh, wait I do.

* * *

***Eddie***

Its been two weeks since Patricia's been in a coma and I'm not taking it well. I am home alone, and I need something to do other than think about Patricia. I'm right now I'm my room, calling someone to come over.

I decide to call the only person who could help me with my problems. Twenty minutes later a bell goes off. I open the door and there she is, Tiffany, her bright blue eyes and blonde hair.

"So why did you call me here?" She asks, sitting on the couch.

"It's about Patricia" I say, not looking at her.

"Really, her" she says, sounding annoyed.

"I'm just really sad about her, and I need something to take my mind off of her"

"I got an idea" she says, scooting closer and taking her jacket off.

She pushes her lips onto mine and glides her tongue across my bottom lip. "W-what Tiffany" I say, but get interrupted.

"Stop talking" she says, as she pushes her lips onto mine again.

We run up to my room and I push her against the wall. She jumps and wraps her legs around my waist, as I hold her thighs to keep her from falling. He unbuttons my shirt as I take off her's, push her onto my bed and lock the door.

I take off my pants and lay on top of her, kissing her neck. I take off her bra and underwear, as well as taking off my boxers, pushing myself into her.

* * *

***Jerome***

I'm walking home all bloody and beaten. Yes, I just got into a fight. I know it's stupid, why would you get into fights, but I do it for money. I walk into my house and get a shower, before changing into another pair of clothes.

I walk around the house, and see I'm home alone as usual. I suddenly hear a knock on the door and go answer it, opening the door to see Maci.

"Come in" I say, as she walks in and I close the door.

She walks into my living room and takes off her jacket. "How do you know where I live" I ask her.

"I followed you home" she says, as my eyes widen. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about your little fights"

"Ok"

"But on one condition" she says, putting one finger up.

"What" I ask.

"You know what" she says, winking.

She pushes her lips onto mine, and pushed me into my room, locking the door. We take all our clothes off, and get the dirty deed done. I mean you have to admit, we are all messed up with Patricia being in a coma.

* * *

***Patricia***

I open my eyes and see someone walk in. "Hello" I say, trying to sit up.

"Oh, your awake" the voice says as he walks closer.

"Ben" I ask.

"Yes"

He walks closer and bends down, kissing my lips and leaving wet kisses all over my neck. I'm too stunned to move. "See you later, Patricia" he smirks, as he walks out of the room and his shadow disappears as I once again fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

***Amber***

I wake up with Luke sleeping next to me. His beautiful blue eyes and black hair. He suddenly stirs and smirks when he looks at me. I kiss him and walk around the room, putting on my bra and panties before walking downstairs.

I'm still home alone because my dad and mom went on a trip like always. I get a drink and hear footsteps coming downstairs, and turn around to see Luke fully dressed.

"I gotta go" he says.

"Ok" I say, as I follow him and kiss him before shutting the door.

The hour was filled with sheet pulling and moaning. I quickly pull the thought out of my mind and shower, getting ready for my date with Joe.

I put on a red dress and heels, before curling my hair and putting on perfume. I also put on some makeup, and grab my purse as I hear the doorbell go off. I smirk, running downstairs and opening the door to reveal Joe.

* * *

***Eddie***

I wake up to Tiffany next to me, smirking and getting out of bed before putting on a pair of boxers and walking downstairs. I get a drink and hear Tiffany walking downstairs.

I turn around, and see her in only her underwear and bra. I run up to her and kiss her, before replaying the moans and pulling each other's clothes off like before.

* * *

***End of Chapter Six***

_So don't get mad at me for making these things happen between them. I was just trying to make some things happen to them because of Patricia being in a coma. I decided to make there be a little bit with Patricia, so you can have some Patricia. _

_Maci Bloom, character made by Outlaw Waterfall 1729, is portrayed by Bella Thorne. Joe Davidson, made by BonnieSilver888, is played by Ross Lynch. Luke, played by Brant Daugherty, was made by HoaExpert2112._

_I still need a few more boys and girls, so please review. The more reviews, the shorter time you have to wait for a new chapter. Please check out my other stories, New School New Life, Candy Land, Sisters Secret, Dead Girls Creek, Bullied and Broken, Fighting for Love, and House of Love Triangles. _

_Sorry for the long note, I just need some other characters for the other friends of the anubis people that will be mentioned in this story in all the books._

_I am writing this story with the amazing OutlawWaterfall1729._

_-PeddieLover123_

***This chapter has been fully edited on March 21st, 2016* **


	7. Chapter 7

***Alfie***

They still haven't forgiven me and I am so depressed for what happened to Patricia. I mean, we did like each other, but I just don't think it was love. For that happening to her, it just got me depressed. I'm not even eating.

My mom comes into my room with a big plate of food and pushes it into my face. "No" I say, as she sighs. "I know you really care about her but you need to eat" she says, as I shake my head as she sighs again.

The doorbell goes off and she goes to answer it. "He's in his room" she says, as I hear footsteps walking into my room.

"Hey" someone says, as I turn around to all of them, my ex-best friends.

"Hi" I say, forcing a smile.

"Please eat Alfie" they all say, as they gesture to the food.

I finally give up, tired of all the begs, so I eat the food. "Look, I know you guys hate me, but I just hope you can forgive me" I say.

"We don't hate you, we are just mad at you" Joy says.

"I just hope you forgive me"

"We forgive you" they say before giving me a hug.

"I know I was a dick to her, I was just so overprotective of her, I just think we care about each other, but we don't love each other" I say.

"I get it" they all say.

"And we've done bad things since she's fallen into a coma" I say, as they all nod and look around the room awkwardly.

"Ah, you got him to eat. Good" my mom says, suddenly walking in and taking my plate out of the room.

"We gotta go" they say, and I nod as they give me a hug and the boys pat my back.

I think why would someone do this to Patricia. Unless. No, she can't be. Not her. I hear a knock on the door and go answer it.

"You..." I say.

"I've been wanting to talk to you" they say.

* * *

***Nina***

I run upstairs into my room and lock the door, running into my bathroom that's connected to my room and take out the razor.

Yes, I cut. But I don't cut much, only mostly when I'm stressed. I know what you're thinking, why would you do this, but my life is really hard right now. My parents are fighting, and are probably going to get a divorce, and with Patricia, it's just too much.

I take the blade and make three deep cuts on my wrists, but not deep enough to kill myself. I wash the blood off and put on a long sleeved sweater, feeling the power over myself as I cut, and go into my room and put on Clueless.

* * *

***Kt***

I feel hands go around my waist and I grind into him, letting him take his hands all over my body. Right now I'm in a club, I drank a lot and many guys have been all over me all night.

"Wanna go somewhere private" someone whispers into my ear.

I nod and they lead me to a taxi. We get in and start making out, hardly being able to keep our clothes on each other. He leads me to a hotel and we start making out once again, him slamming me against the wall.

"Jump" he says, as I jump and he catches my thighs, holding me as I wrap my legs around his waist.

He starts sucking on my neck, as I trail my hands down his chest, making him shiver. He walks over to the bed and I take off his shirt, trying not to break the kiss. He unzips my dress and let's it fall to my legs, staring at my fit body. I unzip his pants and he helps me take them off his legs as he throws me onto the bed.

He starts caressing my thighs, as he takes off my bra and starts massaging my boobs and kissing my neck, making me let out a big moan. He smirks, and takes off my panties, as doesn't waste any time before pushing himself into me.

* * *

***Willow***

So, right now I am going back to Alfie's house to go and talk to him. I knock on his door after his friendly mom lets me in. "Hey" he says as he opens the door.

"I need to talk to you" I say, walking in.

"About what" he says, as we hear a door slam and a car driving away, leaving us alone.

"I need you to teach me to dance for homecoming" I say, as he nods and puts on a song.

He takes my hands, his going around my waist and mine around his neck. We dance for a while, until he bumps into his bed and falls on top of me, making us both fall onto the floor. Our bodies touching, and our lips touch as we both lean closer.

* * *

***Fabian***

Mick and me were in my room and I was walking into the room with my new cup of coffee, opening the door. I walked to my desk and accidentally tripped over my shoes, spilling it all over Mick's soccer gear, since he came over after practice.

"DUDE" he screams, running over.

"It was an accident" I say, backing up.

"Just like you being born" he screams back, trying to clean off his bag.

"That's it" I scream, running over and attacking him.

He starts wrestling me to the floor and we soon stop fighting. "Thats it's, I'm done" he says, getting up.

"What's that supposed to mean"

"We aren't friends anymore" he says, grabbing his stuff and walking out the door.

I follow him, and yell. "Fine" as a I slam the door.

* * *

***Joy***

So, lately I haven't been able to take Patricia being in a coma, so I am trying to act differently. I try acting and dressing differently. I put on a red crop top, black skinny jeans, leather boots, and a leather jacket. I put on dark eye makeup and go to school, getting weird looks all day.

* * *

***Mara***

I have been getting bad grades ever since Patricia has been in a coma, and my parents told me they have to tell me something.

"What is it" I ask.

"You are getting a tutor" they say, my mom putting her hands in her lap.

"WHAT" I scream.

* * *

***Amber***

I open the door and see Joe, walking out the door with him and getting into the car. He takes me somewhere and I open my eyes, as he holds me close to him.

OH MY GOD!

* * *

***Patricia***

I try to open my eyes.

Darkness. Absolute Darkness.

I hear voices talking. I try to open them again.

And again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

And finally .

What do I see.

Not them.

***End of Chapter Seven***

_So here is another chapter since I have been getting a lot of reviews. There will be more in the next chapter. Still taking new characters. More reviews, the shorter you have to wait for am update. I write this with Outlaw Waterfall 1729._

_-PeddieLover123_


	8. Chapter 8

***Previously on The Seven Bad Girls***

***Patricia***

_I try to open my eyes._

_Darkness. Absolute Darkness._

_I hear voices talking. I try to open them again._

_And again._

_Again._

_Again._

_Again._

_And finally ._

_What do I see._

_Not them._

"Hello Patricia" Ben says, as I look around the room and see him and Grace standing there, smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I say, sitting up in the hospital bed.

"For you to tell your tramp of a best friend to stay away from my Jerome" Grace says.

"He was never yours" I say, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, he was" she says. "And for your sake, and Joy's. You better just leave Jerome and Eddie out of your little scheme"

What scheme ya bitch. "What does Eddie have to do with it" I ask.

"I know you're just dating him as a scheme to get popular" she says, smirking.

"What are you talking about, what scheme" I ask, as she walks over and pulls a strand of my hair.

"I don't have time for all the details honey, just stay away from him" she says, pulling my hair.

"I got this Grace, you can go" Ben says, as she lets go of my hair and walks to him.

"Bye Ben" she says in a sweet voice, as she kisses his cheek.

"Bitch" I mutter under my breath. Been walks over to me, and sits on the edge of my bed. "What" I say, after he stares at me.

"You're just so beautiful" he says, leaning slightly closer.

"Cut it out" I say.

"What" he asks.

"I know your just saying this to get into my pants"

"Well it seems you're smarter than I thought" he says sarcastically.

He kisses my lips and I push him off. "Get off of me" I scream.

"Well...it seems Patricia is pretty mad today" he says, smirking.

"Why are you even here" I ask.

"For you" he says.

"What" I ask, as he tries to pick me up but I push him off. "Stop, what are you doing"

"I'm going to take you somewhere, come on" he says.

"I am not going anywhere with you" I spit, as he smacks my face and I put my palm on my face.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" Kaylie Johnson appears in the doorway, wearing a hospital work uniform.

"Kaylie, hey" Ben says, backing away and acting all innocent.

"What is going on" she asks again, more forced this time.

"Nothing, she just tripped and fell" Ben says, smirking as he sees the triumph in his eyes.

She looks over and sees the hurt flash on my face. "I think you should go"

Ben's smirk goes away, as his smile turns into confusion. "Huh"

"I said leave"

He walks out the door, as she comes over to me. "Are you okay"

"Yeah" I say.

I go to the bathroom to wipe my face and climb back into my bed. "Can I talk to you" she asks.

"What do you mean" I ask.

"Like, I have no one to talk to and you just seem like the right person to talk to" she says.

"Ok" I say. "But, none of the words leave this room"

She nods, and we pinkie swear on it. For the next few hours, we just talk about things in our lives that we can't talk about with anybody else.

***Willow***

Our lips move as we both start kissing back. He rolls on top of me and puts his hands on my face.

"Al-Alfie, we can't do this" I say.

"Your right" he nods, rolling off of me and holds his hand out. I take it, and he lifts me up.

**Beep beep.**

My phone goes off, and I check it to see a message from Amber.

**Amber- Patricia just woke up. Hurry up and come to the hospital.**

**Willow- K, I'll be there soon**

"We have to go to the hospital" I say to Alfie.

"Why?" He asks.

"Patricia just woke up" I say, as he nods and we walk out the door to my car.

We start driving, and don't say a word until we get to the hospital.

***Amber***

My date with Joe was pretty good, just like any normal date. You go to a movie, and then out to eat, maybe some other things, and then you go home.

Share some kisses, walk the girl to the door and give her a kiss, say your goodbyes, and then you go your separate ways for the night. Enjoying the time spent together go over and over in your mind.

But this date wasn't very normal. I got this feeling we were being watched and not a good feeling, like it was somebody who shouldn't be. I walk into my house, and set my purse on the kitchen counter.

"Mom" I say. "Dad" I scream, as I hear a loud crash and get a knife.

I walk around the kitchen and living room, and start to walk up the stairs, deciding it's up there. Until...

"Oh, Callie. It's just you" I say, leaning over and picking her up.

Callie's my dog. I have a dog, a cat, and a hamster. I know what your thinking, spoiled, but the hamster was a gift from my cousin, the cat I bought myself, as well as Callie being bought by my parents for my thirteenth birthday.

My hamsters name is Lana, and my cats name is Arabella. I don't have any other siblings, they're like my sisters. I sit Callie down, and put the knife back in the kitchen.

I pick up my bag and skip up the stairs, with Callie following behind. I see my hamster and refill her water bottle, also cleaning out her cage and giving her a few treats.

No, I don't have a maid. I have to clean the house myself, with the help of my parents. I pick up Lana, and pet her before putting her back in her cage. I turn on my tv and put on Pretty Little Liars.

***Three Hours Later***

My parents still aren't home and it's already five. I get on my laptop and stay typing my report, and yes I do my homework, I just don't do it right. I talk my teachers into giving me the good grades.

I type until it's about six o'clock, and my parents still aren't home. I crawl into bed and shut my eyes, having Callie and Arabella jump into bed with me.

***Thirty Minutes Later***

I am woken by the sound of my phone going off. I check it, and see it's 6:30. I check the message.

**Nina- hey, Patricia just woke up, come to the hospital. NOW.**

**Amber- K, I'll be there**

I quickly reply, and send Willow a quick message.

**Amber- Patricia just woke up. Hurry up and come to the hospital.**

**Willow- K, I'll be there**

I jump in my car and drive to the hospital, feeling the happiness and uneasiness. Happiness because Patricia woke up, uneasiness because of the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

***Eddie***

Right now, I am in my room with music playing and scented candles everywhere. I'm having a date with Tiffany. We are dancing to the music, swaying our hips.

I've got to say this is the most romantic thing me and her have done, we are mostly kissing or having sex. Our lips touch and we start dancing. She pushes me against the wall, and puts her hands through my hair.

I have been getting second thoughts about doing this to Patricia, but all of us have been having trouble since she had been at the hospital. I put my hands on her cheek and she wraps her legs around my waist, I push her onto the bed and start to take off her shirt, but get a message.

**Amber- Come to the hospital now. Patricia woke up**

**Eddie- Fine**

**Amber- NOW**

**Eddie- ok, I'm leaving now**

I turn off my phone and look at Tiffany: "That was Amber, Patricia woke up. I gotta go" I say.

"You know you're gonna have to tell her what's going on between us, and that it's over between you two" she says.

"Why can't we keep it a secret" I ask.

"We can't keep love a secret, Eddie" she says. "Bye, Eddie" kissing my lips as skipping out the door.

"Love" I whisper to myself.

I grab my coat and phone, and walk out the door to my car.

***Joy***

I am looking at myself in the mirror. Black leather boots, leather jacket, crop top. This isn't me, I know a certain person who wears that.

A girl who wears dark eye makeup also. Patricia Williamson. That's who. Oh, Patricia please wake up.

**Beep beep.**

I get a message.

**Eddie- Patricia woke up. Hospital, now.**

**Nina- Ok**

I take one less look at myself in the mirror; and then bolt out the door.

***Mick***

I am stood there in boxing gloves in my exercise room in my house. I look towards the boxing dummy and throw a big punch, knocking it backwards.

I pick up my towel and wipe the sweat off my forehead. I kick the dummy and suddenly...

**Beep beep.**

I check my message.

**Joy- Patricia is awake, you need to come to the hospital now.**

**Mick- Ok, I'm coming**

**Joy- You better be**

I wipe the sweat off my forehead and armpits, and put on my shoes. Putting the phone in my pocket and bolting out the door.

***Fabian***

I am stood in my room, tearing all of the photos of me and Mick, gathering all of his stuff to give to him. I look at a picture of him and tear it up, throwing the torn pieces on the floor.

**Mick- Dude, come to the hospital now.**

**Fabian- Whatever**

**Mick- Just come on dude**

I pick up the box of his stuff and hold my phone, getting in my car. I pull my phone out and text Mara.

**Fabian- Patricia's woken up, you need to come to the hospital**

**Mara- Ok, I'm on my way**

**Fabian- Ok**

I put my phone in my pocket and start driving.

***Jerome***

I am walking home, when I suddenly get a text message.

**Mara- Come to the hospital**

**Jerome- Why**

**Mara- Patricia woke up**

**Jerome- Ok**

I send a quick message to Kt.

**Jerome- Patricia is awake, come to the hospital**

**Kt- Ok**

I start running, not wanting to go back home to get my car and drive. I would just get way to many questions about all the blood. Yes, I was just in a fight.

***Patricia***

I just got done with a long conversation with Kaylie, and she just walked out the door. My parents are in the room and are questioning me seriously. Yes, they did make Kaylie leave. So me and her are going to talk some other time.

"How did this even happen?" My dad asks.

I just shrug my shoulders in response.

"Oh, the office needs us" my mom says, looking down at her phone.

"Ok, well your friends will be here soon" dad says.

As usual my parents leave when I'm hurt and my friends are there to comfort me. I swear, my friends may as well be my parents. Right after my parents walked out all of my friends walk in.

"Hi" I say.

"Hey" they say, as they come up and hug me one by one.

***Kt***

"Are you waiting for Patricia Williamson" the nurse asks.

"Yes" I answer.

"Well she can have visitors, room 202" she says and walks away.

We walk to her room and walk in, as her parents are leaving. "Hi" Patricia says.

"Hey" we all say, as we hug her one by one.

"Are you hungry" Joy asks.

She nods, then everybody else leaves to make her a big meal.

"Well I'm going to go to the bathroom" I say, as she nods.

I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror. I wash my hands and walk out of the bathroom, going to help the others with the food.

"Where is Miss Williamson" the nurse asks.

"What" we ask.

"She isn't in her room" she says.

We run back, not caring about the food and see an empty hospital bed. With her phone on the table and wires all over the bed, a note on the floor that says.

_Poor, poor Patricia. Your playing my game now and it's your turn to suffer. Find Patricia before the clock strikes Saturday, or she will be gone forever._

We all sigh, as I put the note in my purse and we just stand there. WHERE THE HELL IS PATRICIA!

***End of Chapter Eight***

_I haven't updated for a while because it was my birthday on October 2nd and I was busy. I am also going to start this new thing, where it is a poll and I ask questions and anybody can answer them. And you will get a shout-out next chapter. _

_So this weeks question is. -Who is your favorite character on house of anubis_

_This was a long chapter. So, what does everybody think happened to Patricia, put your thoughts and theories down in the reviews. Five or six updates or more, I will try to update in about a week or longer. _

_And also, I write this story with OutlawWaterfall1729. _

_-PeddieLover123 is out...love you my peeps._

***This chapter has been fully edited on March 21st, 2016***


	9. Chapter 9

***Previously on The Seven Bad Girls***

***Kt***

_"Where is Miss Williamson" the nurse asks._

_"What" we ask._

_"She isn't in her room" she says._

_We run back, not caring about the food and see an empty hospital bed. With her phone on the table and wires all over the bed, a note on the floor that says._

_Poor, poor Patricia. Your playing my game now and it's your turn to suffer. Find Patricia before the clock strikes Saturday, or she will be gone forever._

_We all sigh, as I put the note in my purse and we just stand there. WHERE THE HELL IS PATRICIA!_

* * *

***Amber***

"What are we going to do" I ask.

"We have to find her" Fabian says.

"How?" Joy asks.

"Who would have kidnapped her" Nina asks.

"Ben" we all say at the same time. Z

"Where would he take her" Mara asks.

**Beep beep.**

A video chat request came up on the computer screen, and we accept it.

**Bold- Ben**  
_Italic- The others _  
_**Bold and italic- Patricia**_

**"Well look who it is"**

_"What do you want"_

**"Find Patricia before midnight or she will stay with me forever"**

_**"Help, help"**_

He hangs up. "I know where she is" Fabian and Mara say, making everyone look towards them.

"What" we ask, confused.

"I tracked the location when we were chatting her" Fabian says.

"Let's go" Mara then says, ushering us outside.

We walked out the door and get in the car, driving to god knows where.

* * *

***Patricia***

"Please, let me go" I beg.

"No way sweetheart, I'm not done with you yet" Ben says, as he smirks.

He comes up behind me and starts kissing my neck, and I slap him. He then also slaps my cheek. "Don't do that" he says, as he continues kissing my neck.

"I'll be back" he says, as I fall asleep.

I wake up to a door opening, and Ben comes in with a rope. He picks me up, as I scream. "What are you doing"

"Shut up bitch" he screams, tying my hands and ankles to a pole that is right above a thing that looks like it could just cut me in half.

He leaves and I'm left there, in the dark.

* * *

***Mara***

"Are we there yet" Amber asks.

"No" we scream once again.

"Sorry" she says, putting her hands up in defense.

We drive to an old abandoned house, and it says it's right there, where it tracked the video chat. We walk in, and can't believe what we see right in front of us.

* * *

***Patricia***

_I am running through the woods, and I am suddenly pulled down by my legs. It's Ben. "Hi babe" he says, kissing my neck, smirking as I whimper in pain._

_He suddenly pulls out a rock and holds it above my head, before smacking it onto my head._

"Ahh" I scream, as I feel sweat covering my body.

"Are you okay" Ben asks, running in.

"Not with you here" I spat.

"Don't say that bitch" he says, as he smacks my face.

"Patricia" I hear voices, as I see my friends in the doorway looking shocked.

* * *

***Mara***

Patricia is there tied up to a pole, that has something that looks like would cut her in half under her. "Patricia" we say, as she looks over and we see her face, sorrow and worry, and her body is covered with blood and sweat.

"Oh, you guys are already here" Ben says, walking closer to them.

"Yes, now give us Patricia" Jerome says.

"No" he says.

Eddie and Jerome go to beat him up, and he presses a button. "Have fun dying Patricia, blame your friends" he says and leaves.

The thing under her starts making noises, and the boys go to stop it. It goes faster and faster, as the ropes Patricia's tied to are loosening.

"Help" she screams, as only one hand is still tied.

She is pulled up by Eddie and Fabian so she doesn't fall and is lightly set on the ground.

"Are you okay" we ask.

"No" she says, as she bursts into tears.

Jerome and Eddie carry her to the car and we drive home.

* * *

***Patricia***

"Why's Alfie here" I ask, as I finally see him here.

"We kinda...forgave him" Amber says.

"Will you forgive me" he asks me.

"Fine, but you can't get jealous when other boys talk to me" I say, and we all laugh.

I go back to my house with nobody there, and lock all the doors and get a shower. Putting on blue pajama shorts, a white tank top, and braid my hair. I go to bed feeling safer at home.

* * *

***Ben***

Those bitches, that isn't the last of me. I will get them when they least expect it.

* * *

***End of Chapter Nine***

_I know this isn't a very long chapter. Also, I'm sorry it took me so long to update because of school and thanksgiving. _

_This updates question is...What is your favorite couple on House of Anubis? _

_This weeks shout-out goes to...BonnieSilver888 for answering last weeks question. _

_I will update soon. Also, I write this story with OutlawWaterfall1729._

_Bye my peeps- PeddieLover123 is out...until next chapter._

***This chapter has been fully edited on March 22nd, 2016***


	10. Chapter 10

***In The Morning***

***Patricia***

I wake up and see I'm in my bedroom in my house. I'm still getting used to being here since I have been gone for awhile. I hop out of bed and go to the bathroom, brushing my hair.

I look in the mirror and see a terrible sight, me covered in blood and sweat. I turn on the shower and slip off my clothes, using the strawberry shampoo and conditioner, and my Berry Flirt body wash. I get out, wrapping a towel around me.

I dry off and put on a pair of grey sweats and a blue tank top. I put my hair up in a bun and wash my face.

I walk downstairs and see Joy and Amber "How did you guys get in here" I ask.

"We have a key" Joy says, cooking breakfast.

"Oh yeah" I say, sitting down at the table.

"Here, we made you some pancakes, bacon, and eggs" Joy says, setting a plate on the table for me.

"Thanks" I say, taking a bite of the pancake.

"You're welcome" Amber says.

I finish my food, and Amber and Joy put their plates in the sink. "We gotta go" Joy says.

I nod, and they hug me and leave. I turn on the tv and watch the episode of Pretty Little Liars I've missed.

* * *

***Amber***

I am walking the the school and go to my locker, but am pulled to the janitors closet. "Hey sexy" Luke says.

"Hey" I say, as he kisses my lips and puts his hands on my cheeks

He pushes me against the wall and goes to unbutton my shirt. "Wait" I say.

"What" he asks, with his hands on my hips.

"What if people hear" I whisper.

"So..."

"Meet me at my house at four" I say, kissing his lips.

"Ok" He says.

I walk out of the closet and go to my boyfriend, Joe. "Hey babe" I say, kissing his lips.

"Hey cutie" he says.

I look out of the corner of my eye and see Alfie looking awfully...jealous. Me and Joe walk to class, and I sit down next to Willow and Jerome. I get a note slipped to me by Willow.

_Willow- I have to tell you something_

I quickly write back. _Amber- What_

I get the note back. _Willow- Me and Alfie kinda kissed._

My eyes double in size when I read it and quickly write back. _Amber- WHAT_

_Willow- I didn't wanna tell you cause I thought you liked him_

_Amber- Well...I don't, so go for it._

_Willow- Thanks so much_

I don't send the note back after that and just sit there trying not to get mad. She did know I liked him, and I know I told her I didn't, but I think I do.

* * *

***At Lunch***

***Joy***

I sit down at the lunch table and see Jerome sitting at the other end of the table. I write a note and slip it on the table, before walking away.

_Joy- Meet me in the science lab_

I wait there before he comes. "You came" I say, as he walks in.

"Of course I did, why did you want me to come" he asks.

I get lost in his eyes. "I, uh" I say, before crashing my lips to his.

He kisses me back, and I sit on one of the desks, with him in between my legs. He kisses my neck and I moan, as I sit up and have my legs around his waist.

"What is going on here" Maci Bloom says, standing in the doorway.

"Uh-" I say.

"Nothing" Jerome says.

"He was helping me with cheerleading" I add.

"Oh, well carry on" she says, walking away.

"Well, count on Maci to be her stupid self" I say and we laugh.

"Well where were we" he says, continuing to kiss my neck.

"Wait, what are we going to tell everyone when they find out" I ask.

"We'll just have to keep it a secret" he says.

"Ok" I say, as he sucks on my neck.

* * *

***At House***

***Amber***

I am half naked in only my bra and panties, and there is a knock on my door. I open it and it's Luke. I shut the door and he pushes me against the wall, kissing my neck.

I put my legs around his waist and he carries me upstairs, and I take his shirt off. I glide my hands down his chest to his dick, and unzip his pants.

He takes off his boxers and pushes his length into me. I dig my fingers into his back, as he puts my legs on his shoulders, trusting into me.

* * *

***At Patricia's House***

***Patricia***

I go into my kitchen and was the dishes, since I have nothing else to do. I hear a noise behind me and look. There is no one there.

I hear it again and dry my hands, grabbing a knife. "Hello" I say, as I see a shadow.

"Patricia" Kaylie says, stepping out of the darkness.

"Oh, it's just you" I say, putting away the knife.

"Yeah" she says.

"Why are you here, don't you have school" I ask.

"I went home sick" she says, crossing her arms.

"You don't look sick" I say.

"That's because I lied, I needed to come and talk to you"

"About what"

"I think Tiffany is planning to do something" she says, sitting down on the couch.

"Like what?"

"Like to hurt you guys, I think she is trying to get dirt on you and try to hurt you guys"

"What makes you think that"

"She always talks about if something bad happened to you guys, she wouldn't care"

* * *

***Nina***

I walk into the courtyard of the school and see Shawn sitting there alone. "Shawn" I say, walking closer.

"Oh, hey Nina" he says.

"What are you doing out here alone" I ask.

"Sometimes I just like to be alone" he says.

"Oh" I say.

I see him look at me, then look away. "So...how's being a cheerleader and...other stuff" he asks.

"Fine" I say, as he nods and looks away.

_Awkward. _He scoots closer, and I just look at him weirdly. "You know your very pretty, and you and I are both single..." he says.

He turns my face slightly and kisses my lips, putting his hands on my face. I kiss back for awhile, before realizing what I'm doing.

I let go quickly and get up, as he just sits there...shocked. I start to walk away quickly, ignoring the looks from all the people and going to my car.

* * *

***Kt***

I walk into school, even though I have a massive hangover I don't remember hardly any of last night, except that I was with a guy.

People give me weird looks, but I just ignore them. I suddenly feel a craving, waking to the back of the school and getting out a cigarette, lighting it.

I hear someone come out, as I blow out some of the smoke. "Kt" they say, as I look at them.

"Yes" I say, noticing its Stevie, one of the outcasts of the school.

"Can I try that" she asks, pointing at my cigarette.

"A cigarette" I ask, as she nods. "Are you sure"

She nods, and I get one out. I hand it to her and light it for her, as she puts it into her mouth and blows some out. She coughs slightly, and I chuckle.

The bell rings, and I finish my cigarette. "I gotta go" I say.

"Wait, can I have a few more of those" she asks.

I hand her one of my packs, and walk to my locker. I put a piece of gum in my mouth, and get my books out, walking to class.

* * *

***Patricia***

"So you don't even like Ben or the others-like at all" I ask Kaylie.

"No...you see, I have kinda wanted to be your friend-or at least talk to you for awhile now-and all the others say how they were going to like plan to 'kill' you" she says.

"Wow" I say.

"And you see Tiffany and Grace, they're just so mean to me, meaner than anybody" she says.

"How?" I ask.

"Like...they made me hook up with random boys and tell them it was only for fun-and that I didn't even like them at all" she says, as she starts crying. "A-and the dude who I had to h-book up with, h-he kil-led himself"

She starts sobbing uncontrollably, so I give her a hug and let her sob onto my shirt. "Um-I kinda got mascara on your shirt" she says.

"It's ok, these aren't expensive clothes anyway" I say.

"I need to tell you something I have never told anyone else, I mean, ANYONE" she says.

"Ok"

"I-it's that...I have, my boss he ki-" she starts to say.

There is a knock on my door and I look. It's Nina. "I'll go" Kaylie says.

"Ok, talk later" I say, as she nods, before going out my deck door.

I walk over to my front door and open it, saying, "What are you doing here"

"I need to talk to you" She says, walking inside.

"About..."

"Look-I feel like you're the only few people who get what I'm going through...because you're also going through it" she says, crossing her arms. "And-I just need to talk to you"

"Ok" I say, giving a slight smile.

"Shawn kissed me" she blurts out.

"WHAT" I scream.

"...and I didn't know what to do"

I nod my head. "Well...do you like him?" I ask her.

"I think I do" she says.

"Then maybe he likes you and that's why he kissed you" I say.

She nods and goes to watch tv. "Can we watch a movie"

"Sure" I say, as she picks out _Legally Blonde_.

After the movie, I see Nina is asleep, so I put a blanket over her and turn off the tv. I go up to my bedroom and get my laptop out, going through my social media. I see how many people are worrying about me, hoping I come back to school and wishing me luck. I smile and tell everyone "thank you", as I get on _Netflix _and watch _American Horror Story_.

* * *

***Joy***

I am walking to my car, until I get pulled into the back of a van. I see it's Jerome, and I smile. "Jerome"

"I had to see you" he whispers against my lips.

I push my lips on his, as he kisses back. I lay down on the seats in the van, as he glides his hands across my chest, as I moan. I slip off his shirt and he starts sucking on my neck.

We get interrupted by my phone ringing, as I look at it and it's a message from my mom. **Mom- Come** **home now. **

"I gotta go" I tell Jerome.

"Are you sure?" he asks, as I nod my head and open the door. "Tonight night, my house" I nod, kissing him and getting out of the van, walking to my car.

* * *

***End of Chapter Ten***

_Here is a new chapter, sorry for the long wait. There will be a new chapter up soon._

_Do you think anybody will find out about Joy and Jerome except for Maci?_

_Will Nina and Shawn get back together?_

_What is Kaylie's secret? _

_Bye everyone- PeddieLover123_

***This chapter has been fully edited on March 22nd, 2016***


	11. Chapter 11

***Kt***

I walk into the bar and see Evan sitting on one of the stools. "Hey" I say, sitting down.

"Hi" he awkwardly says.

"A shot of vodka please" I ask the waitress, as she nods and I turn back to Evan. "So, why have I never seen you here?" I ask.

"First time" he says, as I nod and chug down my drink. "Wanna play truth or dare"

"Sure" I say.

"Truth or dare" he says.

"Dare" I say, smirking."

"I dare you to make out with...him" he says, pointing at someone.

"K" I say, walking over to the stranger.

I sit down next to him and get as close as I can. "Any reason you're that close" he asks.

"Well, I was kinda dared to..." I say.

"Make out with me" he finishes.

"So, what do you say" I ask seductively.

"Sure" he says, as I smirk and lean closer to him.

I fling my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. After a while, I get out of his grip and walk away.

"So easy" I say, as I walk back over to Evan.

"K, ask me" he says.

"Truth or dare" I ask, smirking.

"Dare"

"I dare you to..." I say as I think. "to take as many shots of vodka as you can"

"How about we make this a challenge"

"How" I ask, looking over at him.

"Who ever can take as many shots in a minute wins"

"K, your on" I say, as we get the shots and set a timer on my phone.

People gather around us and we are taking shots. The timer ends, and I end up winning. "Woohoo" I say, hugging Evan, obviously drunk.

We start walking out, and I am laughing while also falling over. I just stand there so I can't fall. I keep staring at Evan, until I push him against the wall and push my lips onto his. He kisses back and runs his fingers through my curly hair, as he pulls on my hair and I moan, running my fingers along his chest. He picks me up, his hands on my ass as I kiss his neck. He eventually sits me down and takes me to his car.

* * *

***Joy***

I hear a knock on the door and go to answer it. "Hey" Jerome says, smiling as he walks in.

"Hi" I say, as I let him come in and kiss my lips.

It's more passionate than just for fun. "What" he suddenly asks. I guess I was staring at him, because he's looking at me weird.

"Uh, nothing" I say, as he nods and pulls me closer to him, kissing my lips.

I kiss back and he puts his hand on my ass. I pull away, and he looks at me. "Um..Jerome" I say, looking at the ground.

"What" he asks, concerned.

"I don't wanna do this anymore" I say.

"Ok" he says, slowly walking out, probably expecting me to say I still do.

I just sit down on my couch, looking at the ground. I pull my bra strap, that he obviously pulled down.

* * *

***Amber***

I am dancing to music and stirring brownie mix. I put the mix in the pan and put it in the oven. When I am bent over, hands go to the side of my waist, and I look up. "Joe" I say.

"hey babe" he says, kissing my lips as I smile."What are you making" he asks.

"Brownies" I answer.

"for what occasion?" he asks.

"Patricia's sleepover" I lie, even though it was for Luke.

"Can I have one"

"No" I say, as he frowns. "but do you know what you can have" I say.

"What" he asks.

"my lips" I say, as we lean in and share a kiss.

I smile, as he holds my hands. "I can take you to Patricia's"

I was going to say no, until I get a message. Luke- I gotta cancel babe, how about I reschedule?

"Sure" I say to him, now that Luke cancelled.

I sit on the table and he comes closer to me, pressing his lips on mine. He gets in between my legs, and I put my hand on his shoulder. I put my head on his shoulder, and wait for the brownies to be done.

* * *

***Nina***

I see a really cute pair of red pumps and walk over to them. I grab them, and buy them with my homecoming dress. It is red with jewels on the waist and is at knee-length, with the matching red pumps.

"Nina" I hear someone say, as I turn around see it's Shawn.

"Hi" I say, holding my shopping bags.

"So...about yesterday" he starts saying.

"Look, I just want to know why..." I say.

"I kissed you because...I like you" he says.

"I like you too" I say, as we lean in and our lips touch.

"Will you be my girlfriend" he asks.

I think for a second, then say. "Sure"

He puts his arm around my waist and I walk out of the store to my car. "I gotta go" I say, kissing him.

"Bye" he says, walking away.

I get in my car and start driving to my house with a smile on my face.

* * *

***Willow***

I walk into my bathroom and check my hair once more. I hear a beep, and check my phone. Amber- I'm at the door.

I walk downstairs and open the door to appear Amber. "Can I come in" she asks.

"Sure" I say, moving aside so she can walk inside.

She comes in and shuts the door. "So...what are you here for" I ask her.

"What you told me...on the note" She says.

"About my kiss with Alfie" I ask, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah" she says, following me.

"What about it" I ask, pouring us both a glass of tea.

"I was just wondering if, it was serious"

"I don't know, why?" I ask, handing her the glass.

"I just wanted to know" she says, looking down.

"Well, I guess I kinda like him now" I say, blushing.

"Oh" she says, surprised.

"Why"

She takes a sip of tea and sets the glass on the counter again. "It's just...you knew I always liked him...and now" she says, rolling her eyes.

"Well...I heard you were having sex with Luke _and_ dating Joe. Slut much" I say, looking at her, disgusted.

"Hey, I started that with Luke before I started dating Joe" she says.

"Whatever, but if you try anything with Alfie. Just remember, I know about Luke" I say.

She lifts her hand, and slaps me on the cheek. "You wouldn't dare" she spits.

"Oh, I would" I say.

She walks out of the house and slams the door, as I just glare at her.

* * *

***Patricia***

I put on my purple knee length dress and my wedges, grabbing my purse. I hear a knock on the door, and open it. "Hi" I say, smiling.

"You look...amazing" Eddie says, as I blush and walk out the door.

He puts his arms around my waist, and takes me to his car. We are going on a date at his house, since we've actually been on a date before.

"Here" he says, as he leads me into a dark room.

"Aww, weasel" I say. "I love it" I say, kissing him.

I sit down, and smell food. "It's spaghetti" he says.

"You cooked...for me" I say.

"Yes" he nods.

There are candles, and I start eating my food. "This is amazing" I say.

"It's about to get better" he says.

"How" I ask, but get interrupted by his lips being pushed onto mine.

I kiss back, and he puts his hand on my cheek. He slowly leads me somewhere and pushes me on a bed. I kiss him, and start unzipping my dress.

"Wait, are you sure?" he asks, placing his hand over mine.

I nod. "I'll take it slow" he says, as I nod and fully take the top of my dress off.

He kisses down my chest, and I put my hands on the back of his head. He slips off his shirt, and puts his hand on my thigh. He trails his hand up to my upper thigh, as I look lovingly into his eyes and we kiss.

I wrap my legs around his waist, and he puts his hands on my ass. I unbutton his pants, and slip them off.

He starts to slip off my dress, and I feel him kissing my neck. "I'll take it slow" he repeats.

He slowly pushes himself into me, and kisses me through the whole thing.

* * *

***Joy***

I sit on a chair with Jerome. I sent him a text and asked him to come over. "So, why did you want me to come" he asks.

"About earlier..." I say.

"Yeah" he says.

"Well, I was scared about having sex-" I start.

"But you're ready now" he finishes.

"Exactly" I say, as I get onto his lap and kiss his lips.

He pulls me closer, and puts his arms under my thighs and holds me up. I am holding my arms around his neck, as I kiss him and he kisses back. He carries me upstairs to, hopefully the best night of my life.

* * *

***Amber***

I pick up my phone, and see a picture Willow sent. It is of me and...Luke, and the message says. I have proof, and I'm not afraid to use it.

I slam my phone down, and pull on the rest of my pink dress. I has a cut in the waist, and just barely covers my ass. I pull on my shoes, and walk out the door to go to the club.

* * *

***End of Chapter Eleven***

_Author's Note_

_So next chapter will have more..._

_-Joy and Jerome moments_

_-Amber and Willow fights_

_-Alfie awkwardness _

_-Peddie romance _

_-Tiffany problems _

_-hopefully some Mara_

_-and more drunken Kt_

_The updates question is...Whose side are you on...Amber, or Willow? _

_See you guys next update!_

***This chapter has been fully edited on March 25th, 2016***


	12. Chapter 12

***Patricia***

I wake up to see Eddie awake next to me. "Hey" he says, smiling.

"Hi" I say, as he starts running his hands up and down my arms and I smile.

I kiss his lips and get out if bed, putting on a bra, a thong, and one of Eddie's long shirts. I walk into the bathroom, and brush my hair and put it into a high ponytail.

I see Eddie come up behind me, and he kisses my neck. "We should do that more often" he jokes.

I smack his arm and walk downstairs. "Wanna watch something" he asks.

"Sure" I say, as he puts on _Bride Wars_ and we lay down on the couch.

* * *

***Thirty Minutes Later***

He puts his hand on my back, and I put my hand on his shoulder. He kisses my lips, and I kiss back.

"We're not watching the movie" I say between kisses.

"Yeah" he says, as he kisses me again and I put my hand on his neck.

After awhile we fall on the floor and I'm on top of him. We start laughing and I kiss his lips, as he picks me up off the floor and we sit back on the couch. We continue watching the movie, and he plays with the waviness of my hair.

* * *

***Joy***

I sit in the bathroom, trying to brush through my knotted hair. As me and Jerome went upstairs, we took it slow, and not rough and fast, and he had his fingers roughly through my hair. After we were done, we said our goodbyes, and he left and I fell asleep.

I finally get my hair brushed, and I get a message on my phone. **Jerome- What u doin**

**Joy- Getting ready for school**

I then hear a knock on the door, and go to answer it. "Jerome" I say.

"Surprised" he says, smiling.

"Really, you text me and then you show up at my door" I say, closing the door as he walks in.

"Yep" he says, kissing my lips as he follows me upstairs. "So, how was last night"

"Fine" I say, smirking.

"Wanna do it again" he asks.

"Sure" I say, as I jump on top of him on the bed and he starts running his hands along my hips and waist.

I start kissing his neck, and he pulls my pants down some and runs his hands over my butt and along my thighs. I hear a door close, as I hurry and get off of him.

I pull my pants up and go to my vanity, as my door opens and my mom appears. "Hey mom" I say.

"Hi, Jerome what a surprise to see you here" she says.

"Hello" he says, waving at her.

"Well I'm going to work, see you later" she says, walking out and closing the door.

Jerome just sits there, as I walk back over to him and sit on his lap. I kiss his lips again and he pulls me closer, his hands on my ass. He flips us over, and I wrap my legs around him.

* * *

***Amber***

I grab another shot and gulp it down, as some boy comes to me and says, "Wanna dance sexy"

I walk with him, and glide my hand across his chest. I move my hips against his chest, and he whispers in my ear, "Wanna go somewhere private"

He sucks on my neck until I think. "Threesome" I ask, as he nods and I walk out and grab some girls hand, dragging her to the room.

* * *

***Nina***

"Nina" Shawn says.

"What" I say, kissing down his neck.

"We need to work on the project" he says.

"Later" I say, nibbling on his neck.

He flips us over, and kisses my lips, as I smile and run my hands through his hair. I go to unbuckle his jeans, but his hand stops me.

"My moms gonna be home any minute"

"It's okay" I say. "Hasn't your mom been home when you've done it before" I ask, gliding my hand down his chest.

He kisses my lips, and I smirk. I flip us over and slip off my shirt. In that moment, the door opens and his mom appears.

I fall off the bed and cover my chest. "Shawn, who's this" she asks.

"My girlfriend" he says, as he hands me my shirt and I slip it on.

"Nice to meet you" his mom says, holding her hand out.

I shake her hand, and stand up. "I better go" I say, going to walk out the door.

"Bye dear" she says, as I walk downstairs and shut the door.

* * *

***Willow***

I am dancing, until a girl grabs my hand and drags me to a bedroom. "Wanna have a threesome with us" the guy asks, sitting on the bed.

"Uh, I don't know" I say, as the guy makes a face I can't quite decipher.

I feel someone put their hands on my shoulders and start kissing my neck. "Are you sure" the girl asks, her long fingernails digging into my skin.

I walk to the bed, and the guy smirks, before kissing my lips. The girl caresses my hips and kisses my neck. I go along with it, even though I was unsure of it.

* * *

***Patricia***

I walk into Eddie's house, shutting the door as I smile. I bring the box of pizza and coffee in, sitting it down on the table. I hear a noise upstairs, so I walk up the first step, hearing a girls voice. I furrow my eyebrows, walking up the rest of the steps.

I open the door to Eddie's bedroom, shocked at what I see. "What the hell is going on"

Eddie jumps up from the bed, walking over to me. "It's not what it looks like" He says, reaching out to touch my hand.

"No, it is. I'm not stupid Eddie" I say, taking my hand away from his.

"I'm sorry, please just let me explain" he says, stepping closer to me.

"Explain what, that I wasn't enough. That you needed this slut too" I say, pointing to Tiffany, as tears pour from my eyes.

"No, it's because I was lonely. When you had the coma"

I glare at him. "So you went to her, you took my virginity Eddie"

"Uh, I think I'm going to go" Tiffany starts to say, as she stands up from the bed and puts on her clothes.

"No, this is all your fault you little whore" I say, pointing at Tiffany, as she tries to walk out of the room.

"Patricia, it wasn't her, I'm the one that went to her" he says, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"No, stop standing up for her. It was the both of you"

Eddie runs his fingers through his hair. "Please Patricia, forgive me"

"I'm not going to forgive you, but I can promise you I'm going to go to school tomorrow, and I'm going to be with every guy you can think of. Rubbing it in your face" I spit.

I walk down the stairs and out the door, calling the person on my phone I knew would come.

* * *

***Mara***

I get a phone call from Patricia, answering it. "Hello"

"Can you pick me up" her voice goes through the phone, almost as a whisper.

"Yeah, where are you" I ask her, opening the door to my house and stepping out.

"I'm at Eddie's" she says.

"Okay, I'm coming now" I say, standing outside my car.

I open my car door and get in, starting the car and driving off. I soon reach Eddie's house and get out of the car, seeing Patricia.

"Patricia" I yell as I run over to her.

She cries onto my shoulder, as I rub her back, comforting her.

* * *

***Kt***

"Hey Kt" John says, as I see him sitting on the stool.

"Hey" I say, as he hands me a drink.

I drink it, as he pulls me on his lap. He starts kissing my neck, and I turn my head, kissing his lips.

"Wanna go somewhere private" he asks, as I nod.

He pulls me closer to him, as he carries me out of the bar and into a cab.

* * *

***End of Chapter Twelve***

_I'm sorry I took so long to update, but here is a new chapter. Also, this story is now on wattpad, my username is purple2112, it will be on the same chapter as on here._

_And, who's side are you on..._

_-Patricia or Eddie_

_-Amber or Willow_

_-Or Patricia or Tiffany _

_This weeks question is, what's your opinion on this whole chapter? Which of Patricia's friends should forgive Eddie, and which one's shouldn't? _

_A few reviews and I will update- PeddieLover123_

***This chapter has been fully edited on March 26, 2016***


	13. Chapter 13

***Patricia***

"I can't believe he would cheat on you" Mara says, sitting next to me on the couch.

Looking at me hands, I say. "I don't know"

"Did he show any signs of cheating on you" she asks, as I roll my eyes.

"No, I don't think so ok, can we just talk about something else"

"I'm sorry, I just want to make sure you're okay" she says, as I smirk.

"I will be, very, very soon"

* * *

***The Next Day***

Slipping on my leather boots, I look at the rest of my outfit in the mirror. Wearing a short skirt that almost goes right over my butt, with a white crop top. I grab my leather jacket and purse, then walking to my car.

I drive to school, and as I walk in everyone stares at me, the guys looking shocked and checking me out, and the girls glaring at me.

Ignoring them, I walk to my locker and open it. Grabbing one of my books from my locker, it makes another one fall out. As I bend down to pick it up, someone else picks it up, and I see its Eddie.

"Here" he says, as I take it and roll my eyes. "I see you told the truth, about what you said yesterday"

"Yes Eddie, I'm going to dress all slutty and sleep with every guy in this school" turning around and placing the book back in my locker. "Look, could you just leave me alone"

"I could, but I know I'll never forget about you, and you'd never forget about me"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Eddie" I say, as I start to walk away, and wink at Jake as I pass him.

* * *

***Willow***

Waking up, I see two people in the bed with me. As I look at the girl, I notice it's a certain blonde who I've been fighting with for the past few days.

As I am getting out of bed, I notice she's starting to stir. "Willow" I hear her say, shocked as I put on my underwear and bra.

I turn around, feeling as shocked as she is. "What are you doing here"

"So, funny story...I guess we kinda hooked up yesterday" I say, faking a laugh.

"That's not funny" She says, glaring at me, as she puts her clothes back on.

Putting on my dress. "I still have that picture, remember"

"You'd never actually use it" she says, smirking.

"Try me" I say, finding my phone on the floor.

"You...wouldn't ever use the photo because you'd be too scared to" She says, walking out of the room.

* * *

***Kt***

"Are you sure you wanna leave" I ask, as I walk over to John.

"I don't know, I'll stay if you want me to" he teases, walking over to me and laying me back on the bed.

"Maybe, or I could just call your brother over here" I tease back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He kisses my lips, trailing his hands around my body, as I moan in pleasure.

"Is Evan that good" he now asks, looking into my eyes.

"Well..." I say, as I start laughing. Pulling him closer to me, I flip us over so I'm on top.

* * *

***Amber***

Opening the door, Willow walks in the house. I close the door, turning around as I'm now facing her.

"I'm sorry" she blurts out, walking closer to me.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe I was so stupid to fight with you, about Alfie" I say, hugging her. "You know, it's pretty funny how we had a threesome with a random guy"

She starts laughing and hugs back, as I walk into the kitchen, preparing us both some hot chocolate.

"So...which boy are you actually with now" she jokes, pushing me slightly.

"I don't know, I do kinda actually like Drew, even if we'll only ever be friends with benefits"

"Aw, what do you feel about Joe" she asks me, mixing up her hot chocolate.

"I guess he's a good boyfriend and all, but I don't actually really like him"

"Maybe you should break up with him" she says, as I nod, drinking my hot cocoa.

* * *

***Joy***

"What's the answer to number one Joy" Evan asks me, groaning as I sit next to him.

"I don't know, and I don't really care" I say, as I take a drag of my cigarette.

"Cmon, I'm your tutor. And I'm going to help you get better grades" he says, resting his hands on my knee.

"No you're not, you're not even smart, how can you even be my tutor"

"You don't know everything about me Joy, I am smart, I just don't like homework"

I just lean back on the couch, rolling my eyes. "Whatever, can you just leave now"

"Fine, but we're continuing this later" he says, as he grabs his stuff and walks out the door.

I take out my phone, dialing Jerome's number. "Hello" he says as he picks up.

"Can you come over to my house, I miss you" I say, twirling my hair around my fingers.

"I'll be right over" he says, as I hang up and wait for him.

* * *

***Fifteen Minutes Later***

"Hey" I say to him, as I wrap my arms around his neck and look into his eyes.

He kisses my lips, taking my jacket off my thin arms. We lay back down on the couch, putting his hands on my hips.

* * *

***Nina***

Hearing my phone ring, I answer it saying, "Hello"

"Hey Nina" Shawn says, as I smile.

"So...what's up" I ask.

"Um, actually my mom kinda wants to have you over for dinner"

"I don't know" I say, not wanting to see his mom again after what happened.

"Cmon, please" he begs me. "I'll do anything if you come over"

"Anything" I ask, getting an idea.

"Yes, anything" I smirk, as I hang up and get ready. What he could do for me going through my mind.

* * *

***Patricia***

"Hey Patricia" Jake says, as I take another sip of the alcohol.

"Jake" I say, as he grabs the bottle from me and takes a big sip.

I take it back from him, rolling my eyes. I stand up, falling over as Jake catches me, sitting in his lap.

I laugh, as I swing my legs onto the table. I kiss his lips, as I wrap my arms around his neck.

He slips my shirt over my head, kissing my chest as I moan. Laying me back on the table, I wrap my legs around his waist. Pulling my pants off, he runs his hands over my legs, looking at my chest as he carries me into a guest bedroom.

Taking off his clothes, he lays on the bed, as I take off my bra and panties. He positions himself on top of me, as I moan, not knowing if this was right or not.

* * *

***Joy***

"Jerome" I moan as I pull him closer to me.

I bulk my hips into his, taking over as I flip us over. I kiss his neck, as I pull my hair from my face.

"Babe" he smirks, holding onto my thighs.

I ignore him, still kissing his lips as I hear a door close. I still don't care, thinking it was my mind playing tricks on me.

"Joy" I hear Amber says, as I turn towards her, and my eyes widen. "Jerome"

* * *

***End of Chapter Thirteen***

_I tried to get a quick update in for all of you, and I know the ending probably sucked, but I was rushing with writing the chapter. _

_The next chapter will hopefully be really soon, and hopefully long. _

_This chapters question is...What did you think of the Patricia and Jake hookup? _

_The next chapter will be of course Amber finding Joy and Jerome. _

***This chapter has been fully edited on March 27th, 2016* **


End file.
